1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to agricultural implements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved weed cutting tool wherein the same is arranged for efficient and effective cutting and trimming of weeds adjacent desired vegetation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various weeding and cutting implements have been utilized in the prior art for use in agricultural environments. Such prior art may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,388 to Badhan wherein a cultivation tool includes a plate member with peripheral sharpened edges and rearwardly directed notches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,751 to Marseilles sets forth a cultivator formed with hook shaped projections directed through one side and a pointed edge adjacent an opposed side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,391 to McWhirter sets forth a tool that combines a digging, trimming, and edging organization formed to an arcuate blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,990 to Pittman sets forth a guard implement formed with a sequentially configured cutting blade for deweeding and raking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,591 to Brannin sets forth an agricultural implement of a generally rectangular configuration formed with planar side cutting edges.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved weed cutting tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.